Soundtrack
by xFlawed Imperfectionx
Summary: A series of disconnected Squall/Rinoa-centric oneshots based on some of the pieces in the soundtrack for the game. Update times and lengths of chapters will vary. Set at varying times before, during or after the events of the game. The first: Don't Be Afraid.


This is a series of disconnected oneshots all based on ideas from the Final Fantasy VIII soundtrack. This won't have some major overarching story or anything, and really, they will be able to be read individually, not as one connected unit. Lengths will vary.

This came about because I became reconnected with the game and the story and found a new passion for it. I wanted to write something for FFVIII, but I couldn't think of a really good plot. So I decided to do this, which is something I don't normally do. I generally only do oneshots, but usually longer and more thought out, and I don't like posting something until it's absolutely perfect, but I decided with these I was just going to write and post as the mood struck. There won't be a regular posting, as I'll basically just be writing whenever I come up with an idea I like.

So these are basically just formed from one single idea that I decided to run with. I wanted these to have a good connection with the piece of music on the soundtrack that shares it's title. So here goes.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Don't Be Afraid"<strong>

She'd be lying if she said she wasn't nervous. The failed plan to attack the President had been planned in advance, and she'd had time to prepare herself for what she had to do and how she had to do it. She'd made her peace with what she had to do to liberate Timber.

But this…

This was so different. When they had gotten out into the field, she'd begun to realize how outclassed she was. These people fought for a living. She knew that before she'd hired SeeD, but being faced with that reality for herself was entirely different. She began to realize that for them, every day was a fight. They got a mission, they battled on the way to the mission site, they battled at the mission site, and they battled on the way back home. She'd heard about Balamb Garden before, and knew there was a training center on-site. So they battled at home, too. There was never a part of their lives where they didn't fight.

It was something that had been completely foreign to her in her childhood. With both of her parents, in Deling City, she'd lived a sheltered life of privilege, and she knew that. It was the reason Zone and Watts had called her princess. At first, it was in contempt. They knew who she was, and they didn't trust her. It had turned into something different as they began to trust her.

But when she got into the Forest Owls and fully committed herself to Timber's liberation, she felt like she could understand the idea of fighting and battling every day. Every day she got up and knew if anything went wrong, if the Galbadians were tipped off to any of their plans, they could all be killed. She thought she knew what it was like to battle.

It was nothing like this at all. Standing here, in battle with these SeeDs, she understood that she didn't know anything about what battle was like. She could take on monsters, but realizing that she'd be doing it every single day, and knowing that she'd be doing it with these people..it was a bit frightening. These SeeDs severely outclassed her. Watching them fight was almost as scary as the battling itself. They seemed to not show any emotion, as if this was routine to them, and Rinoa realized that it was. They had hardened themselves to this reality. It was unnatural. If they were truly human, how could they not show any emotion here?

At once, she was aware of Squall's eyes on her. Did he sense her fear at the upcoming enemy? Was he going to berate her on her fear?

In the end, he did something that she wouldn't have expected from him. He said three words, and charged into battle headfirst. Later, she would realize that it was the first time he made his attempt to welcome her into their group.

"Don't be afraid."


End file.
